The use of autonomous or unmanned vehicles is growing. Unmanned vehicles may be suitable for a variety of industries including construction, manufacturing, and military. While there are many advantages associated with the use of autonomous vehicles, there are also several issues.
On such issue is safety. For example, how do we ensure that unmanned vehicles can be stopped should they become unresponsive due to a software malfunction, or when a remote operator becomes incapacitated or otherwise loses control of the vehicle? Another issue is interoperability. Currently there exist many proprietary systems for unmanned vehicles, making it difficult to design systems or applications that will work across a variety of vehicle systems and types.